


The Tyrant Falls In Love

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Misha, Human!Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 25: Of course Misha had to go ahead and fall in love with the most werephobic guy on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tyrant Falls In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the manga of the same title, [Koisuru Boukun](http://mangafox.me/manga/koisuru_boukun/).

Sometimes, Misha caught himself at the thought that Jensen sure was lucky to be pretty and a dignified, highly respected biologist.

Otherwise, Misha would’ve ripped his throat out years ago. Probably the first day he started working as Jensen’s assistant, grad student and glorified personal lab rat. Not a day passed by without one insult or another, purposefully or not, being dropped in Misha’s presence.

Not that there wasn’t a big, pretty significant “A” on his personal file. Which Jensen read, otherwise he wouldn’t have hired Misha. A big-ass “A” for “Alpha”.

Misha took pride in his work, in his abilities, and in his chosen topic of research for his master’s degree. Jensen fully supported him in that, but it seemed like he chose to ignore Misha’s status from day one, where he’d said, “Listen, you’re here because you’re damn good at what you do. I could use the help and someone who’s dedicated to the cause. Everything else, personal stuff and whatever, has no place in my lab. By the way, what's your name?”

But then when the newspaper lay around on the counter, Jensen just couldn’t leave it be. No, he had to pick it up, read the headline, and snarl, “So, equal rights for weres? They got their weird-ass mating thing going on, what’d they need marriage for?”

The question wasn’t directed at Misha, but he felt himself inclined to object. He shrugged and bit the inside of his cheek. “Taxes? Adoption rights? Inheritance?”

Another snarl, a huff under Jensen's breath. “Animals.”

Misha ducked his head and took a few deep breaths. Things like these hurt his alpha pride deeply, and Jensen’s neck looked delicious enough to sink his teeth into it for all the wrong reasons.

Because yeah, of course Misha had to go ahead and fall in love with the most were-phobic asshole on campus.

For all his prejudices, though, Jensen was wicked smart and only a hairline away from being an absolute genius in his field. Misha admired him for his scientific understanding, for his fast-paced working schedule, and his research reports that bordered on perfectionist. Plus, no one ever thought that the stoic, level-headed and sometimes quick-tempered scientist was able to deliver the most deadpan, cynical jokes that Misha had ever heard - and never when he expected them. One or two petri dishes had suffered from Misha’s laughing fits over the months that he’s worked for Jensen. Overall, he enjoyed it, apart from those jabs, all day every day.

Sometimes, it even made Misha’s strike of dominance flare up, quick and hot, made him want to throw Jensen over the next horizontal surface and show him just how “disgusting” that “animal mating thing” was.

It all came to a head one evening, after their department celebrated their newest break-through in biology.

When just about everyone had left in the early hours of the morning, Misha found himself sitting in Jensen’s living room with a drunk Jensen leaning into his side. Jensen’s skin was warm and soft where it met Misha’s, and there were freckles, and slightly glazed-over green eyes, and spit-slick lips that made Misha’s brain short-circuit.

Which was all the excuse he had for bursting out, “Why are you so appalled by weres?”

Jensen shrugged. “They turn into wolves at the full moon, and that’s just freaky. You know, even my dad, bless his heart, used to tell me to stay away from them. So, I don’t know any of ‘em. Don’t wanna know ‘em, at all.”

“You know me,” Misha threw back, feeling bold.

“What?” Jensen frowned. “Yeah, I do, so? You one of them?”

Misha growled, let the pissed-off alpha in him have this moment, while his human brain ran in circles at the sheer stupidity of showing off to Jensen like this. “I’m an alpha,” he added for good measure.

“Wow,” said Jensen, and didn’t retreat an inch.

“C’mon, you’ve read my file. It’s in there.”

Jensen shrugged. “I didn’t even look up your name. I looked at your grades and what the Profs said about you. Do you think I cared about whether or not you’re a were? This is work.”

“Thought your dad told you to stay away from us freaks?” Misha blinked in disbelief.

“Yeah, but we’re professionals and colleagues and I definitely don’t have to think about how the hell you even have sex or anything, so there’s that,” Jensen gulped down half his beer after that sentence.

Misha just stared at him. “You’re thinking about how we have sex?”

Jensen shrugged again, dismissing him. “Nah. Can’t wrap my mind around that knot thing anyway.”

Misha chuckled and was thankful for the liquid courage. “Then why are you commenting on it out of nowhere?”

Jensen gaped like a fish, obviously looked for words and came up with nothing. “I’m too drunk for this,” he answered in the end.

“And I’m drunk enough that I might just show you,” Misha growled low in his throat.

“What?” Jensen yelped and backed off, although not much.

“The knot,” Misha nodded at his crotch, “How we have sex. What it’s like to have a werewolf’s cock in your ass for hours, stretching you, giving you orgasm after orgasm until you fall asleep from exhaustion. Fair warning, though, you might not be able to walk or sit tomorrow.”

Jensen looked frightened and intrigued and aroused, all at once, and Misha smirked at him.

“That is, if you want, of course,” he added.

Not that the bulge in Jensen’s loose pants and the breath he quickly drew in didn’t give his thoughts away. He rubbed his hands over his thighs, then cleared his throat. “I-- I never had… you’re an alpha.”

“I am.”

“You’re my colleague. And my friend.”

“And we’re both consenting adults, so.”

Jensen groaned. “You know, my whole life I was told, ‘Stay away from them. They’re freaks. They live among themselves. You can’t sleep with them, you’re gonna get hurt.’ But… to be honest, and I think I don’t need to tell you this - we’re scientists, alright, we don’t drop things we haven’t tried.”

Misha’s smile grew wider. “So you’re saying you’re curious.”

Their eyes found each other’s for only a moment, then Jensen’s dropped to Misha’s lips, before traveling down his body to rest on his crotch. He licked his lips slowly, which only made Misha’s already cranked-up libido go crazy.

Jensen didn’t answer. He planted himself in Misha’s lap instead, grinded against his crotch and moaned.


End file.
